Dragon Academy
by BenTheWerewolf
Summary: When Hiccup and Toothless make a worldwide celebrity Dragon training academy they must keep the students in check and make sure all goes well. But of course that never happens with Hiccup.


**Dragon Academy **

**Chapter 1- Welcome to Berk**

It was a usually beautiful day on Berk, 5 months after Snoggletog, the holiday which has a mystery to why it was named like that, and the Dragon Academy became a huge worldwide hit. Hiccup had managed to transform not only the academy from an arena to a huge castle sized school but the whole ecosystem of Viking nature in less than 4 years after the defeat of the Red Death.

Hiccup was in his office on the 3rd floor of the school with Toothless sitting across from him on a slab of concrete which he uses as a bed doing his paper work when his assistant said "Mr Haddock the new trainees are here" "Very well send Astrid down at one" he replied and after she left he got a grunt from Toothless which was a clear indication that he wanted to go flying "Alright bud lets head out now come on" and after that they launched out of his window through the clouds and onto the Meridian of Misery.

Meanwhile outside of the gates of the Academy there were 15 students who came from a neighbouring island and were quite nervous about joining this school. They had been picked from their island's own smaller version of a dragon training school to train the best; the original Berk Dragon Academy "BDA" and they were excited but didn't want to cause a scene around their heroes. Hiccup made his academy into an orderly fashion after the problems for the television series, Astrid teaching the first year from bonding with a dragon and earning its trust, then Tuffnut and Ruffnut teaching co-operation between their teammates and relying on your dragon to help you within the second year, Snotlout takes the Academy to a whole new level to the arena where you and your dragon learn to fight together and separately to protect yourself when a dragon is injured or unable to help you and finally Fishlegs teaches the final year about all the different kind of dragons and when they leave the Academy to know about the world to live with their dragon and to know the signs and dangers of these flying reptiles. Hiccups job as Grand Master is to watch over the academy until he becomes chief and promotes someone else to take his place, which is a couple of years from now.

A new year was arising in the academy and Astrid went downstairs to meet the new recruits, as she opens the doors all the kids are gaping in awe, the females on that _**the**_Astrid was standing in front of them, some boys because they were nervous and the others well, because she was hot! "Welcome to Berk Dragon Academy where you will learn throughout your 4 year stay here how to bond, trust, fight with dragons with a bit of learning of course now will you follow me. The students followed Astrid round for a tour through the dormitories, classrooms, restrooms, cantina and other places and came to a stop at the Grand Master's office. "Now kids' can anyone tell me what room this is" and a little shy boy put his hand up and said "It's the Grand Master's office Miss where Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III works all day in" "Correct you are um?" she asked "Gari" the little kid said and then Hiccup flew in with Toothless and all kids gasped at the famous Dragon Conquer riding the King of the Night themselves and he said in a quite gentle tone "Welcome young trainers what you learn here will last you a lifetime, several if your talented" and headed through the doors after saying " If you have any problems that you can't trust any of your teachers or my wife about please I'm always open to you" and after that Astrid huffed and saw Toothless enjoying the attention from the kids scratching all around and thought about her husband Hiccup. "Well kids now you can go and pick you're rooms and we'll meet outside of it in half an hour ok" and then all the kids cheered and sped off to the dormitories on the second floor and she then followed Toothless into the Grand Master's office.

Inside she saw Toothless lay down while Hiccup was signing a trade agreement and shipment of kids next year to the Bog Burglars. "Well that was very impressive Mr Haddock" she said in a very flirty tone to Hiccup and hes resonded "You weren't so bad yourself Mrs Haddock" as he left his chair a drapped her by the waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they smiled before making out for the rest of the half an hour. Why ?

End of Chapter 1


End file.
